


My Kind of Snuggling

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fooling Around, Implied Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader just wants to snuggle in bed today. Rob’s a little antsy and needs help relaxing.





	My Kind of Snuggling

“Noooo,” you whined as you reached over to grab Rob. You had been sleeping soundly when you felt him move next to you, ready to get out of bed for the day. He chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his waist, holding onto him firmly so that he couldn’t leave.

“We slept in,” he explained. “Don’t you think it’s time to get up?”

“We finally have a day off together,” you retorted. “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

Rob gave up, moving so that he was lying next to you again. You grinned sleepily, turning from him so that he could spoon you. He pressed up against your back, wrapping his arms around you and you sighed happily. Mornings were always the best time for snuggling, and the two of you rarely had time to do it.

The two of you laid there for some time; you content in his arms and eventually drifting off back to sleep. Days off were best for catching up on sleep. It felt as if you had only been asleep for a few minutes when you felt Rob grow antsy. He shifted in his spot again, running his hand along your waist as he let out a loud sigh.

“You alright?” You asked. You opened one eye and turned your head to look at him.

“How long are we gonna lay here?” He asked. You felt his lips brush against the back of your neck and you shuddered.

“All day if we want.”

“I’m kinda bored.”

“Then close your eyes and take a nap,” you said as you closed your own eyes again.

“I’m not tired.”

“I am.”

“Well, I could help wake you up,” he said slyly.

“Or you could let me sleep.”

You felt his hand work its way under your shirt and he began to kiss the back of your neck. You moaned softly when his hand reached your breast where he stopped to tease your nipple. Between that and the way he was kissing your neck, you were no longer tired, just worked up.

“Babe,” you muttered as you shifted against him. He let out a low groan as you moved, moving his hand back to your waist quickly where he gripped you tightly as he pressed up against you. You felt his erection against your ass and you grinned to yourself, loving how you could get him so turned on by doing nothing.

“All I wanted to do was sleep and snuggle with you,” you whispered as you moved against him again.

“Well, I was hoping you could wear me out, then we could both take a nap.”

He was now working quickly at pulling your shorts and panties down. You turned to face him, catching his lips with yours for a slow kiss.

“Then we can snuggle?” You asked as you began to work at his clothing.

“Oh, I’ll snuggle the fuck out of you,” he replied as he topped you, working his way between your thighs.

“That’s my kind of snuggling,” you grinned.


End file.
